


'Hints of Rosemary': an Anita Blake Drabble Collection

by DesertDragon



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Guns, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Canon Relationship, Penguins, Prompt Fill, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDragon/pseuds/DesertDragon
Summary: "It hit me like a warm breeze as she finished and came toward me: rosemary.For the rest of my days, it will remind me of her..."~~~~~~~~~~~~These are 100 word Drabble challenges, originally from the Anita Blake fan fiction archive "Pomme de Sang".The focus is on Anita and Edward and various characters, Obsidian Butterfly era or earlier.Each chapter is a Drabble and includes the original prompt. Characters and tags to be added as various drabbles are posted.





	1. Always In The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: ['Hints of Rosemary': Anita Blake Százszavas Gyűjtemény](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459170) by [Xaveri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri)



TITLE: “Always in the Fall”  
Word Count: 100  
Original Challenge: Rain & Water.  
Summary: Edward’s yearly visits. 

o0o

Many years have passed with the seasons. We’re still close. Edward visits every year. But never in the summer. Always in the fall. Always raining.

He says the heat has made him mad in his later years. Then the humidity dwindles and he seeks me out.

I’ve stayed close to what’s left of home. His visits comfort me as they do him. The rain is his absolution, all pretensions washing away.

Then goodbye comes again. He touches me, making up for all the times he didn’t.

My headstone is rough to his fingers.

“I told you I’d miss you, Anita.”

o0o


	2. Black & White

TITLE: “Black & White”  
Word Count: 100  
Original Challenge: black and white  
Summary: Someone is yearning for Anita’s lost attention.

o0o

My companions mock me. They’re content here in the soft darkness, huddled together in their lemming-like mentality. They take their affection when they can.

Not me. I miss the way she held me to her at daybreak. She comes home bloody from the night and we collapse together into her bed.

Nowadays, it’s not so black and white. She doesn’t see me. Doesn’t need me.

I can’t loose myself!

So I fantasize every night: I’m cursed with The Change. I can fly! And my mouth is sharp and dangerous.

Maybe then, by moonlight, she will finally see me– Sigmund, were-penguin!

o0o


	3. Boys with Knives

TITLE: “Boys with Knives”  
Word Count: 100  
Original Challenge: Haircut.  
Summary: Anita gets in-between two men in her life

 

o0o

While washing my hair, Jason called, frantic. Jean-Claude had invited Edward to a draw-down at the Circus. No guns. Inevitable given my prolonged association with Edward.

I dressed quickly, ignoring hair and makeup for my Browning. ‘Girly’, I’m not.

When I got there, the Sword-Juggler lay dead, his many sharp objects put to use, flying through the air as the boys fought to the death.

As always, I walked right into the middle of it and –

SLICE!

Edward and Jean-Claude froze as a chunk of curly tresses fell like a checkered flag.

Who knew I’d cry over a bad haircut?

o0o


End file.
